Joel Rechlicz
American | nickname = Wrecker | birth_date = | birth_place = Milwaukee, WI, USA | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2007 }} Joel Rechlicz (born June 14, 1987 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin) is an American professional ice hockey player currently signed in the Washington Capitals organization and is currently playing for the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League. Rechlicz is well known for playing the enforcer role and because of that he has earned himself the nickname "Wrecker" from many fans. He is billed as a tough as nails type of player. By signing a 3 year entry level contract with the Islanders in May 2008, Rechlicz becomes the first player from the reestablished International Hockey League (IHL) to earn his way to the top hockey league in the world. Playing career Before embarking on junior hockey, Joel played high school hockey for Brookfield, Wisconsin. From there, at the age of 16, he went on to play for the St. Paul Lakers in the Minnesota Junior Hockey League. From there the climb up the hockey ladder started. He played short stints in the Western States Hockey League and the North American Hockey League, for the Santa Fe Roadrunners. He then moved onto the Northern Michigan Black Bears of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League for a season and a half. He had brief stops with the Des Moines Buccaneers and Indiana Ice of the USHL in 05-06. He got his first taste of major junior hockey with a brief call up to the Gatineau Olympiques of the QMJHL. Rechlicz played major junior hockey for the Chicoutimi Saguenéens of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) at age 19. He then finished the season with the Sagueneens and after the completion of the junior season, Rechlicz made his professional debut with the Chicago Hounds of the UHL. He played two games with the Chicago Hounds in 06-07 and then began the 07-08 season with the Kalamazoo Wings of the newly created International Hockey League. Although he received little ice time during his 25-game stint with Kalamazoo, Rechlicz received a call-up from the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League. Before the 08-09 season, Rechlicz signed a 3 year entry-level contract with the New York Islanders. On March 5, 2009, Rechlicz made his NHL debut with the New York Islanders, recording an assist in the game. That same year Rechlicz played 17 games in the NHL from going to the ECHL to the NHL in a very short amount of time. During the 2009-2010 season, Rechlicz made the Islanders out of training camp and started the year in the NHL shortly after he was assigned to the Bridgeport Sound Tigers for more playing time. Transactions * May 6, 2008 - Signed by the New York Islanders as a free agent to a three year entry level deal worth 1.575 million * July 13, 2010 - Joel Rechlicz had an agreement with the Islanders for a mutual release of his contract for reasons unknown and was put on Unconditional waivers by the Islanders, his last year of his NHL contract was terminated and he became an unrestricated free agent after he cleared waivers on July 14, 2010. * July 29, 2010 - Joel Rechlicz signs a contract with the calder cup champions the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League the top affiliate of the Washington Capitals. Former Teams New York Islanders Bridgeport Sound Tigers Utah Grizzlies Albany River Rats Kalamazoo Wings Chicago Hounds References *The Patriot-News, Hershey Bears make three more signings *NY Islanders TV, Long Island Sounds: Joel Rechlicz *ESPN: Men Who Love Goons *The AHL.com: Bears ink Rome, Rechlicz, Ford *NY Islanders TV: Islanders GM Garth Snow talks about the signing of Joel Rechlicz to an entry-level deal *Hockey's Future: Islanders 2007-08 junior prospects review *K-Wimgs new release, May 6, 2008 External links * Category:Born in 1987 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:Gatineau Olympiques alumni Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Indiana Ice alumni Category:Chicago Hounds players Category:Kalamazoo Wings players Category:Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players